preguntas y retos grojband
by hada-demonio
Summary: son preguntas y retos a los personajes de grojband
1. Chapter 1

Bueno hare un fic de preguntas aquí están las instrucciones

*se pude besos*

*yo voy a poner a presonas que quieran estar o algo*

*voy a amenasar con solo una hacha*

*las preguntas las dejan en los review*

*y por ultimo si quieren matar a algún presonaje que lo les agrade estabien por mi*

Bueno los espero en los review a y yo voy a poner a algunas preguntas


	2. Chapter 2

-TOCAMOS GENIAL-dice corey terminando de ensayar

-si tocam…-laney fue interrumpida por la puerta

-yo voy-dice corey abriendo la puerta para que entrara una chica de cabello negro con los newmans, trina, mina y Nick mallory

-pero por que hacen ellos aquí y tu quien eres-dice corey apuntando a todos

-yo soy Cinthia y ellos están aquí por que querían estar en el programa de preguntas-dice la niña de como unos 11 años un mayon negro una playera rosa y con un estuche de guitarra

-QUE? ESTA LOCA NOS OVILGO A VENIR-dice carrie gritando

-A QUIEN LE DICES LOCA-dice la niña sacando una hacha de el estuche de guitarra y amenazando a carrie

-yo solo decía-dice carrie nerviosa

-a ok vamos a comenzar el programa-dice con una voz dulce-bueno tenemos a dos invitados hoy primero esta kurt

-hola soy kurt-dice un muchaco como de 15 alto como1 metro con 67cm o 70 cm bastante musculoso apenas lo suficiente, ojos color café, cabello negro alborotado con pantalón de mezclilla azul, chaqueta sin mangas y con gorro, tenis Nike blancos

-y también esta sofi-dice la niña

-hola soy sofi-dice una niña con una playera verde, unos shorts con tiroleses color azul con unas medias con ollitos y unas botas que le llegan a la rodilla y tiene una bolsa cruzada y un gorrito de BMO.

-bueno vamos a comenzar-dice la niña volteando a ver al reloj-no pude ser ya se acabo el tiempo bueno ya que hasta mañana

-SI-gritan todos ecepto Cinthia,sofi y kurt

-QUE DIJERON-dice Cinthia y sofi amenasando a todos con un cuchillo y una hacha

-nada- dicen todos nerviosos

-me cay bien sofi bueno gracias a todos por venir-dice Cinthia cerrando la puerta del garaje

**hola perdon pero no puedo escribir mas el jueves escribo las preguntas**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola este es el segundo capitulo de preguntas y retos grojband bueno aquí esta**

Hola a todos los fan del mundo mun..-dice la niña de cabello negro pero fue interrumpida

A quien le hablas-dice laney

CALLATE NO ME INTERRUMPAS CUANDO ESTOY HABLANDO-dice la niña con el hacha en la mano pero ahora con sangre

D-de donde es esa s…sangre-dicen todos asustados

Oo esta-dice señalando el hacha-es de mi antiguo amigo que no me hiso caso-dijo en un tono loca

Ok?-dicen todos y retoseden lentamente

Ok vamos a ver hoy vamos a tener a 4 personas mas –dice la niña dulcemente-primero esta Sandra

De la nada aparece una chica como de 13 años ojos cafés pelo café tez blanca chaleco de tela color café, blusa blanca, pantalón de vestir ,color negro, y una boina color café oscuro-hola

Luego esta Emily-dice

Aparece una chica de 13 años con el cabello negro hasta la mitad de la espalda y un pasador de calavera, ojos color cafe claro, pantalones negros de mesclilla, una playera negra con el logotipo de nirvana, una chamarra de mesclilla, y unos converse negros-que tal

Y luego esta carolina-dice la niña

Aparece una chica 10 años con Una blusa de Monster High color rosa, plateado y azul, un pantalón de mezclilla y unas botas de tacón bajo. Dos pulseras, una que dice "Danna Paola Fan" y otra que dice "MLP", una diadema rosa y unos lentes morados cabello Lasio color café.

Y por ultimo esta Sandra Valeria-dice mientras se distraía viendo a lenny

Aparece una chica de 13 años, cabello café ,ojos cafes, una chaqueta de tela color cafe,una blusa blanca y un pantalon de vestir negro ah y una boina

Y ahora que?-dice laney volteando a ver a Cinthia que estaba distaida-cinthia….CINTHIA-grita para despertar a cinthia

si adiós gracias a todos por venir-y cierra el garaje

oye esa es mi frase-dice corey enojado

**bueno eso fue todo por hoy luego escribo mas por que esta fallando mi compu y no puedo escribir mas asi que adiós a y si están leyendo un momento incomodo pues no puedo escribir ya que no tengo imaginación y por las clases ahora si adios**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola este es mi trecer capitulo de preguntas y retos asi que aqui esta**

Hola ya estamos aquí otra vez-dice la niña-bueno lo que todos esperábamos hace años las preguntas y retos

_laney: que se sentia cuando te decian chico,bro,camarada,etc._

_kin: alguna ves has reparado algo que no explote_

_corey: como se te ocurrió llamar grojband a tu banda_

_carrie: la misma pregunta_

_kon: que prefieres helado o queso_

_retos_

_trina: lanzate desde un precipicio_

_laney: besa en los labios a quien te guste_

_konnie: ve afuera y saluda a 1 millón de personas mientras comes 1 kilo de pastel_

_kim: besa a kin_

_lenny: disfrazate de corderito y ve a una manada de lobos_

_corey: píntate el cabello de color morado,ve a china y compra un objeto que no diga: made in china XD y cuando lo hayas conseguido regalaselo a laney a la conductora (todavía no se tu nombre):dirige una obra de teatro en donde un villano (trina) y su asistente(mina) intenten secuestrar al presidente (nick) y destruir el mundo con sus poderes y solo 8 pre-adolescentes (creo que ya sabes quienes)tengan que salvar a todos bueno eso seria todo_

bueno ya oyeron-dice la niña sin pestar atención-laney contesta

se sentía horrible pero yo les decía que soy una chica pero me escucharon ¿no verdad?-dice laney enojada y triste

no te preocupes lanes-dice carey abrazándola y asiéndola sonrojar

SIIIIIIIII CORNEY-dice la niña muy feliz y quitándose la playera para después mostrar una playera que dice "yo amo el corney"-bueno siguiente

Si muchas veces-dice el cuarto ojos con orgullo

Claro que no cuando reparastes la bocina,el sanwich y…-dice kon pero lo interrumpe su hermano

Bueno ya no e raparado na sin que explote-dice con cara de enojado

Bueno siguiente corey carrie-dice la niña viendo a lenny con cara de enamorada

No lo se-dicen los dos al mismo tiempo

Ok siguiente-dice la pelinegra

HELADO DE DOBLE DOBLE CHOCOLATE SIII-dice kon con cara de felicidad

Kon que te parece si vamos por un helado después-dice Cinthia con felicidad

SIII-grita kon

Bueno ahora los retos-dice

No lo hare y asi-dice trina

Lo tienes que hacer sino-dice la niña con el hacha en la mano

Bueno MINA!-dice y mina aparece a lado de ella-mina me atapas

Luego trina se lanzo pero cayo escima de mina(pobre de mina quien mas odia a trina)

Bueno siguiente-dice Cinthia

Lo tengo que hacer-dice laney viendo a Cinthia con el hacha-bueno

Laney se para y va directo a corey le levanta la cara y lo besa sin decir nada se va

Bueno que tierno pero demasiado cursi-dice la de pelo negro-siguiente

Konnie sin decir nada hagarra un kilo de pastel y va y saludo a toda la ciudad cuando regresa ya no tiene nada de pastel-tengo hambre-dice

Yo también que bueno que ya mero acabamos siguiente-dice

Kim se levanta y va con kin lo besa… en la mejalla y luego se va a sentar-nunca dijo donde o si?-dice kim

Bueno no pero da igual lenny tu disfas esta en el vestidor cámbiate y ve con la manada de lobos-dice Cinthia con un tono de preocupación

Lanny no dijo nada y se fue a cambiar luego unos minutos después regreso

Que tierno-dice Cinthia brazandolo poniendo a cierta peliazul celosa-bueno lenny ve con los lobos pero ten cuidado

Lenny se fue a una manada de lobos y lo pesiguieron hasta llegar al garaje todo agitado y con un poco de sangre

Estas bien-dice Cinthia mientras le curaba las heridas-siguiente

Corey va a china con una peluca morada y compra dos regalos y uno se lo da laney y otro a Cinthia

Si genial tengo algo que fue de china-dice Cinthia-bueno la obra quiero verla

Corey le da lo difraces a todos y empieza la obra(no la pondré toda por que me da flojera)termino y Cinthia aplaudio

Eso fue..-dice Cinthia con emoción-horrible

No seas dura-dice corey con un puchero

Bueno nimodo gracias a todos por venir-dice Cinthia cerrando la puerta del garaje

Que esa es mi frase-dice corey enojado

Oye aruinas el final-dice Cinthia

**Y asi termina tan tan hasta la proxima**


	5. que rayos?

-hola a todos-dice la niña con un tono alegre-si ya se que no e subido pero esque no e tenido tiempo me siento como una basura de persona-empieza a llorar damatricamente

-no te culpes-dice lenny abrazándola y poniendo celosa a carrie y Cinthia sonriendo victoriosamente

-bueno es ahora de comenzar los retos y preguntas –dice sacando su teléfono-sofi las quieres leer son tuyas

-ok

**Laloca yuki**

**retos:**

**reto a corey a ver siempre a tu lado**

**reto a laney a aaa besar a...quien este a tu izquierda**

**reto a kon a que como el queso rancio del refrigerador**

**preguntas:**

**Laney ¿es verdad que estas en una amistad con L?**

**Corey ¿quien te gusta mas (di la verdad)Laney o tu inseparable guitarra?**

**kin ¿hay algun experimento que no hay causado/explotado/ algun problema?**

**kon ¿cuanto queso cres que quepa en tu boca?**

**pregunta para todos (si salgo yo tambien) incluso los oc's y todos los que salgan en el fic:**

**¿han dado su primer beso? reto para todos (TO-DOSSS)si no lo han dado los reto a darcelo a quien les guste en la boca(yo se lo daria a corey pero en el cachete) adioshito :3**

-bueno corey tu vas a estar en esta habitación viendo la película-dice Cinthia empujándolo antes que diga algo

-bueno-dice laney y voltea a la izquierda y esta este lenny y le da un beso…..en la mejilla-nunca dijo donde

-es cierto para la otra se mas detallista sofi-dice la niña-bueno kon comete el ….-no continua ya que vio que kon no estaba-queso del refi donde esta kon?-dice

-se fue a camecerlo cuando dijieron el reto-dice lenny

-bueno yo mejor voy a ver a corey yo creo ya acabo de ver la película-dice para luego abrir la puerta y encontrar a un corey llorando en la cama

-hachiiiiiiiiiiiii por que?-dice llorando T-T

-bueno laney mientras corey se recupera responde si tienes una amistad con L?-pregunta Cinthia

-bueno si desde como hace un año-dice laney sin interés

-kon…..-dice Cinthia pero nuevamente no ve a kon en el garaje-ahora donde esta?

-el se fue después del queso rancio a comer el todo el queso que había a tu lado-dice carrie

-no mi queso-dice Cinthia tristeT-T

-para que tenias una bolsa con queso?-dice corey

-no te tengo que dar explicaciones o si?-dice Cinthia amenazándolo con su hacha

-b-bueno-dice corey atrás de laney-y cuanto queso era?

-era 52 piezas-dice

-Bueno ya no?-dice kin descesperado-vamos a continuar

-no-dice mina

-no-dice trina

-si-dice carrie

-si-dice lenny sonrojado

-si-dice laney sonrojada

-si-dice corey

-no-dice kin

-no-dice kim

-no-dice kon

-no-dice konnie

-nick mallory dice si

-si-dice kurt

-no-dice sofi

(yo:los demás no aparecen por que no se si ya lo han dado asi que no están en esta pregunta)

-bueno mina,trina,kin,kim,kon,konnie y sofi denserlos a los que les gusta-dice Cinthia jugando con su hacha

Mina se acerca a Nick y se lo da el queda en shock luego trina se acerca a ni…..esperen ELLA ESTA BESANDO A KON el se queda sorpendido como los demás después kin a kim y viservesa kon a TRINA konnie dijo que no se lo daría a nadien ya que no legusta nadien y Cinthia lo dejo pasar por esta vez luego sofi se lo da a corey en el cachete e igual Cinthia se lo pasa y laney esta que echa fuego

-bueno y ahora-dice laney

-bueno ya que terminamos vamos al parque por un helado-dice Cinthia saliendo junto con kon y konnie

-bueno ya que terminamos este dia-dice corey-¡grasias a todos por venir!-y cierra el garaje


End file.
